


The Dragon King

by Manwe_Stark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Anal Sex, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Azor Ahai Prophecy | The Prince That Was Promised, Dead Jon Snow, Dead Rhaegar Targaryen, Dragon Riders, Elia Martell Lives, Erotica, Explicit Sex, F/M, Good Viserys Targaryen, Harems, High Fantasy, Lyanna Stark Lives, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character-centric, Porn With Plot, Rhaenys Targaryen Lives, Shameless Smut, Targaryen Incest, Targaryen have dragons, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesomes, Viserys Targaryen Lives, Viserys Targaryen is a Good Sibling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-21 06:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manwe_Stark/pseuds/Manwe_Stark
Summary: It's a loose fanfick focusing on my OC, Aemon Targaryen, the eldest son of Daeron Targaryen who became king after the plague killed Rhaegar and his sons Aegon and Jaehaerys. A bit of plot and smut.Including AU, Daenerys is 16 years old
Relationships: Aemon Targaryen/Arianne Martell, Aemon Targaryen/Daenerys Targaryen, Aemon Targaryen/Nymeria Sand, Aemon Targaryen/Others, Aemon Targaryen/Tyene Sand, Aemon Targaryen/multi, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Long live King Aemon the First of this Name!

**Author's Note:**

> Aemon was crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms shortly after the epidemic was over.
    
    
      
    
    

**Aemon of the House Targaryen, First of His Name, King of Andals, Rhoynars and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Kingdoms**

**Eldest son of Prince Daeron Targaryen, Prince Summerhall and Lady Ashara Dayne**   
  


He rode on his night-black steed, covered in a black saddle cloth, with red Targaryen three-headed dragons embroidered on it. Before and after him rode Kingsguard in their white enamel armor with white cloaks on their backs and equally white shields. In front was Ser Barristan Selmy the Bold who was in Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and Ser Arthur Dayne the Sword of Morning who was also his uncle. Behind him was his father, Prince Daeron Targaryen, who ruled Summerhall, proudly. Normally he should have been king after the death of his uncle and cousins, but he gave it up, saying it was time for his firstborn to take great responsibility. Aemon didn't quite agree with his father, but ultimately he didn't have much choice. Next to his father was his lady mother, Princess Ashara Dayne, who was said to be one of the most beautiful women in Westeros. He couldn't disagree with that. His mother had long, jet black hair, unusually purple eyes, a slender figure that was only slightly rounded after five pregnancies, and other woman's eye-catching attributes. Behind them were his siblings: twin sister Liliaenys, which we called Lili for short, who shared his mother's silver hair and purple eyes, younger brother Baelon who was well-read and more flexible than him and who had silver hair and indigo eyes from his father, younger sister Dyanna who had indigo eyes and jet black hair from their mother, and their youngest brother, Aenar, has dark hair and purple hair, all from their mother.

Behind them were his aunts and his uncle's widows, Elia and Lyanna, and their daughters, his cousins Rhaenys, Visenya and Lyarra. While Rhaenys and Lyarra had dark hair and the general appearance of their mothers beyond the eyes, Visenya had a typical Valyrian appearance. And a very stoic character.

At the far end rode his grandmother, Queen Dowager Rhaelle with her typical Valyrian appearance, with Uncle Viserys and Aunt Daenerys.  
Uncle Viserys was fine, he wanted to see the world, so he traveled a lot to see the Free Cities of Essos and beyond. He wrote all of this in his diary and brought souvenirs from his travels.  
Dany, as we called her, was especially close to me and I was going to make her my queens alongside Arianne.  
The rest of the king's guards followed his grandmother, uncle and aunt.  
  


Riding like this and hearing the sound of their dragons' wings on the mountain, he wondered how he had become king. Just one day there is an outbreak of an epidemic in King's Landing, some disease arriving on a merchant's keg. Uncle Rhaegar reacts quickly and orders you to close all seven gates and not to open them until the plague has passed. Nevertheless, before the Red Keep was cut off from the world, the plague was spreading there and infected many people, including the king and his sons. Before she fell, King Rhaegar the First of That Name was dead, and soon Prince Aegon and Prince Jaehaerys followed their father into the afterlife. For days and weeks, following the example of Brynden Rivers, the corpses of those who died in King's Landing were burned, and there were countless of them. Golden Cloaks in alcohol-disinfected gloves and an outer garment collected the corpse in piles which were then burned with fire and even wild fire. However, the plague was not just confined to King's Landing itself. Similar incidents soon took place in Duskendale, Rosby, Gulltown, White Harbor, Lannisport or even in the Old Town. Everywhere was shut off from the world and not opened until the plague was over. The fact that his aunt and cousins were okay with the fact that his uncle sent them to Dragonstone where they were safe.  
  


For me and the rest of the family we were in Summerhall back then, where it was safe. My father closed the gates and we waited out the epidemics in anxiety. Then news came that King Rhaegar and his sons were dead. After that, my father sat in the privacy of his solitude for a long time, ordering the guards not to let anyone in.  
In the end, however, he left alone, summoned the whole family and ordered that we all go to King's Landing.  
  
\- The widow queens, Elia and Lyanna are already sailing with their daughters with my mother, brother and sister. We will meet them there on the backs of our dragons- he said.  
  
  
Soon after, my father flew there with his mother and Aenar on his dragon and I, Lili, Baelon, and Dyanna on their dragons.  
Lords from all over Westeros, the Wardens of the North, South, West and East, Prince Dorne, the Supreme Lord of the Trident, Lord of the Stormlands, and even a delegation from the Iron Islands led by Lord Balon's good brother, Lord Rodrik Harlaw, came to the Red Keep. He had seen Martells, Tyrells, Lannisters, Baratheons, Tullys, Arryns, and Starks. Most believed that since Rhaegar's sons were dead and they did not have their own children, Prince Daeron should be the king. However, his father surrendered the Iron Throne in my favor, which surprised me. The only one who bothered this was Prince Doran who hoped his nephew would become the next king.  
  


Thus, bringing the crown of Aegon the Conqueror was seen by many in the crowd as an attempt to win favors from the new king and to induce him to marry his daughter Arianne.  
Well Aemon knew Princess Arianne Nymeros Martell from the time when he was a likeness of his grandfather Beric Dayne when he visited the Water Gardens or the Sunspear with him.  
And he found the time with Arianne very successful and delicious.

Returning, however, to the present events, they almost reached the Great Septa of Baelor where his coronation was to take place. Before Sept stood a statue of King Baelor the Blessing, though he called it Baelor the Brainless.

 _This is where it ends when some bloody religious fanatic becomes kin_ g- Aemon thought, recalling the events of Baelor I's reign.

On both sides the road was blocked by Golden Cloaks, so that the royal family had a straight path to the Great Septa. Aemon adjusted his black and red cloak and then went to the septum with his family right behind him. They were greeted by the Great Septon who bowed low. Under his uncle's reign, Faith was essentially under the heel of the Targaryen, and he would see to it that it stays that way. Aemon shook hands with Great Septon, who was already an old, aged man and might come out that he would soon be reunited with his gods. Aemon himself was not a very religious man. There was so much evil and iniquity in the world that he doubted the gods, if they existed, were interested in the fate of men. Great Septon smiled as he turned and led him and the rest of the family inside the Great Septa.

They passed through the Lamp Chamber illuminated by spheres of multicolored glass. Ser Barristan and Uncle Arthur walked on either side of him. Great Septon walked slowly, leaning on a honeysuckle staff tipped with a crystal ball. He was accompanied by seven of the most pious, clothed in robes of silverhead. Aemon himself was dressed in a velvet, black wams with a silk-embroidered three-headed Targaryen dragon and a cloak fastened with a silver clip also in the shape of a three-headed dragon was black on the outside and red satin on the inside. His parents, siblings, aunts, cousins, uncle and grandmother were as well dressed as befits the ruling family.

The royal retinue entered through the inner door into the enormous heart of the Great Septu, now full of nobility from all over the kingdom, entering one of the seven wide passages that meet under the spherical ball. There, under the lofty dome of the Great Septu, made of glass, gold and crystal, stood a platform on which he was to be anointed and crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros.

Aemon watched his family step aside and gave him a reassuring look. He looked at the Great Septon before whom he knelt and who stood before him surrounded by his seven most pious, and spoke in a loud voice.  
\- Noble Lords and Lady and Shadow Knights, we are gathered here to witness Aemon Targaryen being anointed and crowned King of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. Let the Seven help him.  
May the Warrior grant him courage, and protect him in these perilous times. May the Smith grant him strength, that he might bear this heavy burden. And may the Crone, She that knows the fate of all men, show him the path he must walk, and guide him through the dark places that lie ahead.  
In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Aemon of the House Targaryen, First of His Name, King of the Andals and Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms.

The Great Septon anointed Aemon with the seven oils and placed him the crown of Aegon the Conqueror; it was a Valyrian steel diadem set with square rubies.

\- Long may he reign! Great Septon concluded.

\- Long may he reign! the crowd of gathered nobles echoed him.

Aemon waved to the crowd, smiling slightly at them. The loudest clapped were Aemon's brothers and sisters, as well as his parents, uncle, aunt and grandmother, and what is interesting, Princess Arianne.

After his coronation, Aemon almost fled the Great Septu; outside there were dragons who roared at the sight of him and even let their fire go up towards the sky. As soon as the rest of his family arrived, he got on the Tyrax and flew into the air, having previously agreed with his father that he would return to the Red Keep after his coronation.  
A feast would later be held on the occasion of his ascension to the Iron Throne. He would be in the spotlight of nobles from all over the country, but after the guests are fluffed up, he will sneak out with Dany and Arianne into his private chambers that previously belonged to his uncle Rhaegar. Now his chambers as he is king. When the time came, he would announce his decision to the Small Council about whom he would marry, and he knew they might ask about it soon.

As for the Small Council itself, it is known who will sit in it. His father would be in place of the King's Hand.   
What is other positions, he knew who would be and who would be replaced. Lord Paxter Redwyne will remain the Master of Ships, who was already serving his uncle, he was a proven man who he knew on his job, besides, he was a good friend of Mace Tyrell, so the lords of Reach did not complain about it, the Master of Law in his uncle's place will be Ser Kevan Lannister. He heard that, on the orders of his brother, he set up a company that dealt with outlaws and robbers, it would also soothe the grievances of the Lannisters who were insatiable in the rule of power, but his uncle kept them far enough and he would try to do it with the right approach. Master Coin in place of the late Raymun Darry, Lord Wyman Manderly, who, from what he heard, managed the White Harbor well. It will also open up more towards the North and the Stark family. What is the Master of Whispers? Varys will remain. The eunuch is good at espionage and currently has no substitute for him. A suitable candidate will be found over time. Ser Barristan Selmy will remain Lord Commander of Kingsguard, and his relative and namesake, Aemon, son of King Maekar I and brother of Aegon V the Unexpected, will remain the Grand Maester. He would also think about creating a position for Dorne which was very different from the rest of the Seven Kingdoms. He will think about it and now just go back to the castle, change clothes and wait for the feast.  
  



	2. Coronation Feast. Daenerys Targaryen/Arianne Martell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a feast to mark the coronation of Aemon Targaryen as King of Westeros. He also spends pleasant moments with his aunt and the Dornish princess.

From a distance he could see the courtyard. He circled above it, circled the Red Keep twice and then landed gracefully in the courtyard where knights, squires, servants and washerwomen parted before him. As he gracefully jumped down from Tyrax, all those gathered knelt before him. With a flick of his wrist he ordered them to rise. Before he moved to the castle he adjusted the belt by which Blackfyre hung. It was a Targaryen sword forged from Valyrian steel with a dragon's head on the hilt and the same with the ends of the hilt. The sword once given to Daemon Blackfyre by Aegon the Wicked eventually returned to the Targaryen family when Ser Barristan Selmy killed Maelys the Monstrous in a duel and took Blackfyre from him and gave it to Prince Aerys. The latter when he became king gave the sword to Rhaegar when he officially became Prince of Dragon Rock. And now it fell to Aemon when the king died and his father gave it to him the day before his coronation.

_I will prove to all that I am worthy of the sword of Aegon the Dragon. I too am the blood of the Dragon, the blood of Old Valyria whose ancestors survived before Doom. Under my rule, the Seven Kingdoms and the Targaryen dynasty will be safe. I swear by the Seven, the Old Gods and the Gods of Old Valyria._

He was not religious, but he was willing to swear under any gods to ensure that his family would be as strong after he was gone as it was now. 

He shook his head and then headed for Maegor's Holdfast where the king had his personal chambers next to those of the queen and the princes and princesses. He still had to change for the feast into another outfit that was already waiting for him. With a quick step he passed other corridors and crossed a drawbridge over a dry moat studded with iron spikes now guarded by personal guards of House Targaryen. He passed them with a nod and the roars he heard behind him heralded the arrival of the rest of his family. He would meet them later.

When he reached his chamber, he entered it and was immediately struck by what looked like the king's chambers. The bed itself was big enough to easily fit four or five people. There was a Myrian carpet on the floor, wardrobes and shelves with books hung by the walls and in one corner stood an ornamental mirror. There was also an entrance to the king's private bathroom where there was a big bathtub for at least three people as well as other utensils for washing and personal hygiene. Opposite to it stood an even bigger mirror than in the chamber.

_Well, the luxuries here are probably even greater than those I had in Summerhall, and this bed is probably used for orgies, oh when I marry my queens this bed will be used often._

He approached the bed on which lay a black tunic and red trousers and high boots. He took off the dress he wore at the coronation and changed into it. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_I look every inch a king and a warrior. This is probably what Aegon the Conqueror looked like in his young years. I will look like this even into old age when my sons, grandsons and great-grandsons occupy the Red Keep._

He adjusted the crown on his temples, made sure the sword was in place and then went to the throne room where the coronation feast would take place at his feet and in his shadow. There he would meet the rest of his family and the Kingsguard. As I crossed the bridge and made my way through a row of numerous corridors, arriving at the entrance to the Throne Room he was met by his uncle Ser Arthur Dayne, twin sister Lili, brother Baelon, sister Dyanne and aunt Dany.

\- Brother!- cried Dya. She usually dressed in typical men's clothes but for this occasion she wore a red dress. She ran up to him and hugged him. Aemon hugged his sister and looked at the others. Lili dressed in a more Dornish style like their mother in a purple gown with a sable hem and Daenerys dressed in a silver gown that highlighted her hair. Baelon, on the other hand, instead of the family colours wore a green tunic and brown trousers and a short black and red cloak fastened with a brooch in the shape of a three-headed dragon.

He hugged his sister who ran towards him affectionately. She was eleven years old and still a child but to him extremely fierce and warlike. As he liked to say, she was Visenya reborn. He ruffled her dark hair

\- You're the king now-noted Dyanna. - You won't have time for me.  
\- Rest assured, Dya for my little sister I will always have time, I will have our father's help after all- he replied.  
Then I hugged the twin.  
\- I believe you can handle it, Aemon. Your father will help you to govern," said Lili.  
\- I believe that myself, and I hope that I can manage to rule Westeros- he replied.  
Then he cuddled up to Dany.  
-My favourite nephew has become king. I hope you can do it - said Daenerys, surreptitiously moving her hand over my crotch. Sam grabbed her ass.  
\- And I hope that my favourite aunt will become my queen and suck my cock - I said quietly in her ear.  
Dany smiled at her.  
\- If you want me with you so much it's hard to say no to the king of Westeros. Do you think she is fit to be the queen of Westeros?

\- I think you more than make up for it. Smallfolk love you, you are liked by the nobility. You will make a good queen, one of my queens-Aemon replied and told Daenerys about his idea.  
\- I know well your relationship with Princess Arianne, the three of us will bring peace and prosperity to Westeros like the reborn Aegon the Conqueror and his sister-wives. And we will not be bored in bed either," he said, to which Dany giggled.  
\- Ah you and your inexperience, if there is anyone with whom you would gladly share it is Princess Arianne Martell- she replied.  
After talking to my aunt, I hugged my brother. Baelon patted me on the back.  
\- I never expected to become king, should I bow down and call your Grace already?-he asked in jest.  
\- In public, yes, but in private I am still the same Aemon you know and love, Aemon replied.  
\- Can I give you lessons in public, little brother? - he asked and got a nudge in the side.  
\- No, but you can take care of the royal library. The previous septon who took care of it fell victim to the plague, so you can take care of the library.  
Baelon bowed respectfully.  
\- As you wish, Your Grace.   
We laughed at that.  
Then I spoke with my uncle for a while about the state of Kingsguard. Immediately killed old Duke Lewyn Martell and Jonothor Darry had already died Gerold Hightower, the White Bull.  
\- New people need to be found in their place. Come tomorrow with Ser Barristan and we will discuss the list of potential candidates for it- said Aemon.   
\- Very well, Your Grace- replied Arthur.  
\- I will, Your Grace. I am your nephew and I command you to call me Aemon or King Aemon - I replied, feigning a serious and offended tone.  
Uncle laughed and ruffled my hair.  
\- As you wish, my king," he replied. Aemon hugged his mother's brother.  
At that moment, my parents came with the rest of the family and Kingsguard.   
\- Now that everyone is here, it is time to show the Great House that we Targaryens are united as never before. Let them know that our power is as stable as the Wall itself in the North - Aemon declared.

They entered the Throne Hall, where on many evenly placed tables sat the representatives of the Great Houses (due to the fact that the Greyjoys did not come their place was taken by Lord Rodrik with his older sister who for some unknown reason was not at the coronation). On the walls one could see the Stark Wolf, the Sun pierced by the Martell Spear, the Tully Trout, the Greyjoy Kraken, the Arryn Falcon, the Lannister Lion, the Baratheon Stag and the Tyrell Rose and above it all the Targaryen Three-headed Dragon. Aemon walked along with his family, passing lords and knights who bowed at the waist with the Kingsguard at his side He nodded here and there and when they reached the rise at the table, he sat down in the very seat of honour. The Iron Throne standing in its shadow adorned with pennants in Targaryen black, Martell orange and Stark white stood just behind him. 

As the rest took their seats, (by virtue of their connections to the royal family, the Martells and Starks sat closer to the Targaryens than the rest of the Great House) the Grand Septon rose to say a prayer.   
To his right sat Daeron, Ashara, Liliaenys, Baelon, Dyanna, Aenar, Rhaella, Viserys and Daenerys, while to his left a little further down was Lord Brandon Stark with his wife Catelyn and children twins Cregan and Torrhen, daughters Sansa, Alysanne and Arrana and then his brother Eddard with his wife and children. Closer to them sat Prince Doran with his daughter Arianne and son Trystane and also his brother Oberyn, his mistress and some of his bastard daughters, the infamous Sands Snake.

\- Let us fill the cups-said Aemon when he had done his duty to the gods. The cupbearer filled his cup with dark red wine from Arbor into a golden goblet. He lifted it high into the air.  
\- To the kingdom and House Targaryen! May he rule a thousand years! - he cried and then drank to the bottom of the wine and demanded that his cup be refilled.

The assembled guests toasted in honour of House Targaryen, the King and the Kingdom. Aemon listened with consternation on his face. He glanced stealthily from Daenaerys to Arianne, who was dressed in an orange-yellow gown in the Dornish style that emphasized her ample curves, which caught his eye. She wore rich jewellery and her dark hair fell down her back. She was a true Dornish beauty who could rival Dany. Apparently she noticed it too because she sent him a charming smile. He poured himself more wine and drank to the bottom, but he did not want to overdo the wine in order not to get drunk. 

Soon the servants were serving tasty dishes and the people gathered for supper. The dishes went one after another and the wine flowed in streams. After the feast came the musicians and minstrels, and then the dancing began. The lords and ladies got up and danced and Aemon watched, wondering who he should dance with. In the end he chose Daenerys. He approached his aunt and offered her a dance.  
\- It would be my pleasure, royal nephew- replied Dany, then she stood up and took his arm.

Aemon led her to the dance floor then embraced her around the waist and danced to the beat of the music, twirling Daenerys who smiled at him.  
\- Dany, later we will sneak away to my chamber when the guests are drunk. Arianne will join us later- he said in a whisper.  
\- I see that everything is already planned my king - she replied with a smile.  
\- No more titles, I am always Aemon to you, Dany. I think you will like it. We will have time for each other before Ari comes - replied Aemon.  
After dancing with Dany, he danced with his mother, sisters, grandmother and many noblewomen such as Myrcella Baratheon, Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark and Arianne Martell who twirled close to him and rubbed her face.  
\- I am eager to find out if the Dragon still wields his spear as well as I remember - she said coquettishly.  
\- You will soon find out, Arianne, and you will not be disappointed- replied Aemon, lightly patting the Dornish princess on the butt. In response, Ari slipped her hand into his trousers and squeezed his manhood.  
\- As big as I remember, I think your aunt won't complain- said Arianne.  
\- Ari- groaned Aemon. - Maybe don't grab my penis.  
\- You like grabbing my ass so I like grabbing your penis. I don't mind being one of your queens and I hope my vote will be important, I am finally giving up my primogeniture, my Brave Dragon .  
\- You and Dany can count on it. King Jaehaerys the Duelist had his Good Queen Alysanne and I will have my queens- replied Aemon, looking back at her with a smile.  
After dancing with Arianne, he danced with a few more ladies and then returned to his seat where he drank from two goblets of wine before setting the goblet down on the table.

He looked at the window and saw that the sun was slowly setting until it was completely dark; the servants hurriedly lit torches and candles to brighten the darkness. Aemon looked at his siblings at Baelon who had the beauty of their father, Dyanne and Aenar who took more beauty from their mother and of course his twin who looked very much like him.

He could see that the guests were getting drunker and drunker and not a few had left the throne room to go to bed. Taking advantage of this he excused himself that he was tired and tomorrow he would receive tributes from his lords and knights and then he left the throne room and headed for his chamber.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Aemon groaned as Dany took his member in her mouth and sucked intensely. He grabbed her silver hair and pushed deeper until he felt her throat. Daenerys nearly choked so he pulled it back slightly. He could feel her tongue deftly working on him though not as deftly as Arianne did. He looked into her eyes which were watering.  
He smiled at the thought as he waited for the arrival of his aunt who finally came. Now they could enjoy each other.

  
\- Well, Dany you know how to suck my cock. Admit it, you love sucking the cock of your king who is also your nephew - he said.  
-Hpmm- replied Daenerys who had her mouth full of the penis of her king, nephew and lover.  
Aemon pushed his penis insistently in her throat, his future queen will know well how to please her king and after this long and tiring feast they have rest and relax with each other. He moaned louder when he felt her hands squeeze his balls. Dany was taking his manhood deeper and deeper and he felt that he was about to come.  
\- I'm about to cum- he said and after several thrusts he spilled his seed in large quantities.  
\- Nothing like having your balls properly drained of cum," he said and took his member out of Dana's mouth, who smiled at him. - Now it is time for me to repay you.  
He took Daenerys to the bed where he took care of her pussy, covered with as much silver as the hair on her head.  
\- They call it the Lord's Kiss, Dany - he said then using his busy tongue, he licked her clit, giving his future wife great pleasure. Hearing Dana moan in response, he smiled in spirit. He rode his tongue around her clit, eliciting moans of pleasure that he was very pleased with. After a moment, he felt her fingers tighten on his equally silver hair. He made it a point of honor to bring his aunt to orgasm with his tongue alone. He rode his tongue hard and intense until finally his aunt came. He withdrew his tongue and closed his eyes to keep Dana's juices from splashing into his eyes.  
\- Gods, Aemon where did you learn that?  
\- There is much to learn in Dorne, Auntie- replied Aemon then drew Dany into a passionate kiss.  
\- Your penis is huge, your tongue is agile, Aemon is a regular beast in bed.  
Aemon grinned at this. Daenerys pushed him on the bed and mounted him. She rode him very intensely and hard, moaning his name as he moaned his own name in the process. Finally after a long time he came inside Dany. He lay down next to him, tired of it.

Then Arianne entered the chamber.  
\- I see you are having fun - he said, taking off his gown then she took his fleshy spear in her hand, massaging it. After a while she sucked it intensely, running her tongue over the head, girth and length of his penis.

_Gods, I'd already forgotten how good Ari was at sucking cock._

Aemon moaned intensely at her actions and felt her squeeze his balls. He felt he was about to come.

When he came, Arianne got on top of him. Without wasting time he rolled her over on the bed so that soon they were fucking her hard on his king sized bed and his aunt was doing herself good with her fingers. After the intense sex he came inside Arianne.  
\- Aemon!- she moaned in ecstasy.

As he lay down between them, he felt Dana's fingers on his chest.  
\- Arianne what do you say we show the king how devoted we are to him? - he asked with a smile that made his heart beat faster.  
\- Oh I think that's a good idea - replied the Dornish princess, playing with her dark curls.

After this night of pleasure, he had to admit. It feels good to be king!


	3. The Dragon sits on the Iron Throne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Due to the fact that one of the readers asked why Aemon became king despite the fact that his father Daeron is alive, I will mention that Daeron for his own reasons gave up his claims from the Iron Throne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aemon sits on the Throne and receives tributes from the Lords; the Three-Eyed Crow senses the return of the Others and decides to make contact with the new king to save Westeros from another Long Night

Aemon opened his eyes and stretched. He noticed that on either side of him lay Dany and Arianne then smiled, recalling last night spent with his aunt and the lovely Dornish princess. He looked at them, sleeping and peaceful, snuggled into him. With a smile, he lifted himself from the bed then got out of it.  
\- 'It's morning already, Aemon?" asked Arianne in a sleepy voice, grabbing his arm.  
\- Yes, at noon there is a tribute from the arriving lords, then the first meeting of the Small Council where I will present its new composition. I will be busy until the evening, maybe I will finish earlier - replied Aemon.   
\- How about taking a bath together? - suggested Arianne and Daenerys who was awake also supported the idea.  
Aemon thought about it.  
\- Why not, he said.

The servants prepared a hot bath in a large and wide bathtub at the king's command and when everything was ready, Aemon entered it together with Dany and Arianne. The king, leaning against the edge of the tub, was relaxing in the bath when the two women approached him.  
\- I think you can make our bath more interesting - said Arianne playfully, pressing her generous breasts against his chest, her hand catching his sizable member which stiffened at this and massaging it.   
Aemon moaned at this. Ari could make him come just by using her hand. After all, Doran Martell's daughter was not only a skilled lover but also someone who knew how to play Game of Thrones.

Though not as well as her own father supposedly.

He felt Dany beside him rest her head against his shoulder, stroking his chest and belly while Arianne caressed his cock and balls. She took his chin and kissed him on the lips. Aemon took advantage and slowly put his tongue in her mouth, wanting to show his aunt the pleasure of tongue kissing. As he kissed Dana passionately like that, Ari lowered herself and kissed the head of his penis then pushed it into her mouth. He grabbed her dark hair and pushed it deep into her throat. Breathing through her nose she didn't choke on it but sucked on it at the same time rolling her tongue along the long shaft. After a long mouth and tongue job lasting at least twenty minutes I came in her mouth, shooting out many streams of cum which she swallowed greedily.

\- My dragon needs frequent emptying of her balls of cum. We should spend more time in bed and invite other people into it. My dear cousins would be happy to accompany us, especially my dear Tyene-said Arianne.

\- I will think about it Ari, but right now I have important things on my mind. We will talk about it later- replied Aemon as he finished kissing Daenerys.

When they had finished washing themselves, his aunt and Princess Dorne dressed and left quietly from his chamber. He himself dressed in black wams with a three-headed dragon, black trousers and a leather belt to which he attached a Blackfyre and a dagger. He looked at himself in the mirror and then left his chamber. Beside the door stood Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur who bowed at the sight of him.  
\- Ser Barristan, uncle, we will meet later in the Tower of the White Sword and discuss potential candidates for Kingsguard - he said.  
\- Of course, Your Grace- replied the old knight.  
Uncle Arthur smiled at me.

He headed with them to the Small Hall to have breakfast with the family before the paying of tributes from the sworn lords took place. Passing through the corridors and crossing the drawbridge that Ser Jaime Lannister was guarding today. The Lannister knight stood proudly and bowed at the sight of me. He saluted with a brief nod and I passed him by.

Eventually I reached the Small Hall where the rest of the family except Daenerys was already there. He smiled at this, knowing where Dany had spent the night and early morning in his company. He kissed his grandmothers, aunts and mother on the cheeks and greeted his father, uncle, cousins and siblings then took a seat at the head of the table.

\- Where's Dany, Mum?" his father asked his grandmother.

\- Probably still tired from yesterday, son - answered the queen dowager Rhaelle.

Soon his aunt Dany came and sat down next to his grandmother and whispered something in her ear. He saw that grandmother Rhaelle only nodded and went back to her morning meal.   
While eating scrambled eggs with bacon, he listened to his father telling him about today's event, which would be the tribute of the lords who had arrived earlier to him as king. Aemon nodded his head.  
\- Everything will go well, father. There is nothing to worry about-he assured him.  
His father, however, looked at him as if everything was going to go wrong.

After breakfast, he rose from his seat and with the rest of his family (his aunts Elia and Lyanna were the least talkative of all) headed for the Throne Room, whose walls were adorned with the largest and most imposing Dragon Skulls, black as night showing the most famous and powerful of the Targaryen dragons of old such as the famous *trinity* Balerion the Black Dread, Vhagar and Meraxes as well as other famous Targaryen dragons.

As soon as they stepped inside, the herald announced with his powerful voice:  
  


\- Welcome His Grace, Aemon of House Targaryen and Dayne, First of That Name, King of the Andals, Rhoynars and First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Welcome his lord father, Daeron of House Targaryen, Princes of Summerhall and his lady mother, Ashare of House Dayne, Princess of Summerhall, his siblings, Princess Liliaenys, Prince Baelon, Princess Dyanne and Prince Aenar, his aunts, Queen Widows Elie of House Martell and Lyanne of House Stark after King Rhaeger of the First of That Name, his cousins Princess Rhaenys, Princess Visenya and Princess Lyarre, his lord uncle Prince Viserys, his lady aunt Princess Daenerys and his lady grandmother Queen Widow Rhaelle Targaryen after his grandfather King Aerys the Second of That Name.

 _It must have been tiring for the herald-_ Aemon thought with amusement.   
He could, of course, have warned the herald beforehand to add Hand of the King to his father's titles but he preferred his father to have a surprise. Walking towards the Iron Throne and passing the arriving nobles and knights who bowed to him, he saw his uncle's old Small Council, only his father was missing. He was the Hand of the King Lord Jon Connigton, the red-haired Lord of Griffin's Nest and one of his uncle's good friends though he had heard rumours that Lord Connigton had some more intimate feelings for King Rhaegar than mere friendship, Lord Paxter Redwyne, equally red-haired but with less hair on his head than Lord Connigton and bent, was Master of the Ships and excelled in that role given that House Redwyne possessed one of the largest fleets in Westeros second only to the King's fleet and the Iron Fleet of the Iron Islands, The place of Master of Coin was empty - Lord Raymun Darry died during the Blight and no one currently held that position which would soon change, the Master of Whispers was eunuch Varys who was brought in by his grandfather Aerys called the Mad King. He was hard to trust but his spy network was invaluable. It often seemed that Varys knew everything that was going on in the Seven Kingdoms, and on the whole there was a grain of truth in that. His father took the place of the Master of the Laws who dealt with the laws and regulations of the Seven Kingdoms and had supreme authority over the City Guard of King's Landing often referred to simply as the Golden Cloaks. His father took care of the removal of corruption and corruption in the result improving their quality and efficiency. He thought Ser Kevan Lannister would do as well as his father. Last but not least for him was the Grand Maester, an office held by his namesake and distant relative, Maester Aemon.   
When his uncle became king, he released Aemon from the vows of the Night's Watch and forced the Citadel to approve him as the new Grand Maester when Pycella's actions against the Targaryens came to light, especially his relationship with Tywin Lannister. In the end Ser Barristan Selmy took his place as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard although he wasn't keen on politics, well couldn't blame him as it's a cesspool and shit all in one.

The rest of his family took their places to the side, but standing closest to the Iron Throne and farther away were members of the other Great Houses and their lords and knights. He climbed the steps and sat on the top of the Iron Throne, full of spikes and barbs. Aegon the Dragon's wisdom said that no king could sit quietly on a throne.

 _Fuck Aegon and his arrogance, this is the most uncomfortable seat I've ever sat in_.

He looked down where Kingsguard was positioned in a semicircle around the base of the throne. Their white armor glistened in the light of the rays streaming into the throne room.  
He looked around the room and, noticing Arianne, gave her an innocent smile. He then spoke, announcing that as king he would accept the tributes of allegiance from his ensigns and that all decrees would be read by Grand Maester Aemon.

Aemon Targaryen got up from his seat. For today's occasion, he has dressed in a sumptuous robe in the colors of his family with an ermine trim. He took out a long coil tied with black and red wax that broke. He began by reading the names and surnames of a long list of people to stand before the Iron Throne. Brandon Stark, Lord Winterfell and the Warden of the North with brother and sons, Hoster Tully with his brother Ser Brynden and son and heir Ser Edmure, Lord Elbert Arryn with wife and children, Lord Balon Greyjoy with wife, sons and brothers, Lord Tywin Lannister with brothers and younger son, Lord Mace Tyrell with uncles and sons, Lord Stannis Baratheon with wife and children and brother Ser Renly, Prince Doran Martell with children and brother. Many major and minor lords like Lord Wyman Manderly, Lord Tytos Blackwood, Lord Janos Mallister, Lord Yohn Royce and his sons, Lord Bryce Caron of the Frontier, Lord Jonos Bracken, Lady Shell Whent, and so on for a long time to come. When Aemon finished, he needed a break after which he had already dealt with the edicts.

\- By His Grace's will, Lord Jon Connigton will be replaced by Daeron Targaryen, prince of Summerhall. As a hand he will be the voice of the king, the commander of his army and the executor of his will. The king decided so, and the small council backed him.  
It is also the monarch's will that the late Lord Raymun Darry's place as Master of Coins be replaced by Wyman Manderly, Lord of the White Harbor, to manage the finances of the Crown. So the king decided, and the small council backed him. Moreover, by the king's will, Ser Kevan Lannister will take the office of Master of Laws in the place of Prince Daeron, so that his advice and actions will serve law and justice in the kingdom. So the king decided, and the small council backed him.  
Finally, in these unhappy and troubled times, the Little Council believes that King Aemon's life and safety are of paramount importance. So the king ordered, and the small council backed him.

Aemon got up.  
\- Ser Barristan.

The old knight who was standing before the Iron Throne turned and knelt before the king.

\- Your Grace, I am at your command.

\- Get up, Ser Barristan.  
The old knight rose.

\- You have served the kingdom lawfully and faithfully for many years - Aemon said - Every man, woman, and child in the Seven Kingdoms owes thanks to you. In light of your service and your long dedication and loyalty to the Crown as Lord Commander Kingsguard, accept this gift from the Crown and from me.

The squad in royal livery brought a sword in a leather sheath. He handed it to Ser Barristan and stepped back. When he took it out, you could see what kind of sword it was.  
\- Valyrian steel, a rare thing in the known world. Nowadays it is difficult to find such materials. I obtained it during my trip to the ruins of Valyria, which I will not tell you about yet. I decided to call it * Bastion *, which is the perfect embodiment of what its owner represents, maintains and defends. Nobody here is more worthy of this than you, Ser Barristan.

The old knight did not know what to say.  
\- Your Grace - he said finally- I'm afraid ... I don't know what to say ...

\- You don't have to say anything, Ser Barristan. You have always faithfully served the kingdom and the kings you served, King Jaehaerys, King Aerys, King Rhaeger, and now me too. I know you will serve me as faithfully as my predecessors- Aemon replied and sat back down.

\- Your Grace - said Barristan - I will not forget it.

After that, the lords of the koels paid tribute to the new king. Aemon accepted them, but his thoughts were far away. He had an unease in him. He didn't know what but he could feel it. However, he was convinced that he would deal with any problem he encountered as a king.

***********************************************************************************************

**Meanwhile, somewhere far beyond the Wall, the seat of the Three-Eyed Crow.**

The pale lord, clothed in black, sat drowsy in a tangled nest of roots. A tangled scardwood throne embraced his withered body like a mother hugs her child.

The dreams that haunted him were dark and dark. Betrayal, love, hatred, an eternal struggle for existence, treacherous stabbing of daggers in the back and hunger for power. Game of Thrones has remained the same over the years and the players have changed. Brynden was often haunted by these dreams. He had been accustomed to them for so long that he would not remember anything else he dreamed of.

Now his dreams were haunted by a shadow of horror, and ghosts with blue eyes haunted his dreams.  
  
 _So they come back. Centuries after their defeat, they return to visit the lands of the living again and bring death to living creatures. I never thought they would come back eventually. But everything has an end, and now the time of peace is ending. The time of war is coming, the time of the wolf's confused and the Long Night_.

He looked with his only eye into the darkness of the cave. He was not alone, he was never alone. He always had the company of the last Singers as they called themselves. The people of Westeros, however, knew them as the Children of the Forest. Small and dark skinned, they were beautiful in a way. Their costumes were not made of fabrics but of leaves and bark. He did not know their real names, because these were too long for the tongues of people, therefore he himself gave them short names suitable for those who sing the song of the earth. They helped him when he was ambushed by the Others during his last trip, they led him here, healed him, they betrayed much of his fate, which at first he would not have understood as his own fate. They placed on this tree throne where it would already remain so that most of it would go to the tree, but not everything. He has very little strength left. He had a thousand and one eyes, but there were so many things to observe.

He sensed movement and after a while he noticed Leaf. The child of the Forest came up to him.

\- Last Green Seer, did you sense these changes?- She asked.

They called him that, the Last Green Seer, though the fire was named Brynden.

\- Yes, I can feel the movement in the air, the whisper of the leaves, the swords of the stream. Water tells me so, earth tells me so, air tells me. The world is changing, the ancient powers woke up early when the dragons returned, the magic grew stronger. Now I feel uneasy. You have to act. The Night's Watch is weak, too weak to handle the threat alone. The Seven Kingdoms must know, they must know the truth within the trees. A new king has ascended to the Iron Throne, and I must contact him. There is no Godswood in the Red Keep, but there are other ways to contact them. Ravens, ravens carry news. There are dreams too, but they are treacherous, and Aemon Targaryen may think they are just meaningless dreams. I have to contact him otherwise, said Brynden.  
  
\- Raven then, Lord Brynden - said Leaf, stating rather than asking.

The Three-eyed Crow nodded. He slipped his self into one of the many ravens in the cave, then, looking with her eyes, he flew out of the Children's Forest cave and flew south. Time was pressing and there was so much to be done.

Far to the north, in the Lands of Eternal Winter, a pair of blue eyes opened.

_It's time. March to the blood-blooded lands._

  
  



	4. Dragon's Reig. Nymeria Sand/Tyene Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aemon Targaryen is at the first meeting of the Small Council. Later, he has a good time with some of the sand snakes.

**Aemon I Targaryen and his Small Council**

As the last of the lords bowed to the King on the Iron Throne, Aemon rose and slowly descended from the throne to receive the badge of the Hand of the King from Lord Connington. Lord Jon was in a grim mood as he always had been since King Rhaegar died in the Plague along with his sons. From what he had heard he had a deeper affection for his uncle than mere friendship and perhaps that was why he didn't mind him taking the office from him. There was nothing keeping him in King's Landing and he wanted to return to Griffin's Nest.

\- Thank you for your service to the Crown, Lord Connington, your service to the Kingdom will not be forgotten. You ruled justly by the side of my uncle, our mourning for the late King Rhaegar, the First of That Name. I wish you well on the rest of your life - said the King, receiving the badge of the Hand of the King.  
\- Thank you, Your Grace. May my successor help you to rule the Seven Kingdoms to the best of your ability - replied Jon Connington sadly, then bowed, turned and left the throne room. He presented the badge to his father, who took the place of the King's Hand. Ser Kevan Lannister, Lord Tywin's younger brother took his place as Master of the Laws. Lord Wyman Manderly was not present at the coronation, only his sons on his behalf.  
\- We will convey to our lord father that you have appointed him Master of Coin-said Ser Wylis Manderly, Lord Wyman's eldest son and heir to White Harbour. Ser Wylis is bald and has a moustache and I would be a very fat man, and his brother ser Wendel was also bald, fat and with a moustache.  
\- Our master father will be glad to serve His Grace - added ser Wendel with a low bow.  
With them were Ser Wylis' daughters, Lady Wynafryd and Lady Wylla who were certainly much prettier than their father and uncle. Aemon kissed their hands.  
\- 'I'm counting on it, Ser Wylis. A man of such skill as Lord Wyman Manderly will be needed here in King's Landing.  
It was evident that they were both delighted by this compliment from the king to their father.  
When Manderly had departed, Aemon addressed his Small Council.  
\- 'Very well, assemble in the Meeting Hall. He wants to hold the first meeting of the Small Council. Lords, we have a kingdom to rule-he said.  
Ser Kevan, Lord Paxter and Lord Varys bowed. His father helped Grand Maester Aemon to stand and Ser Barristan will join him for the Council meeting. It was an incomplete meeting in any case as the newly appointed Master of Coin was in White Harbor and would take some time before he arrived. He also decided to invite the Martells. Doran Martell had ambitions and with the death of his nephew and cousin, Aegon, the old prince of Dorne would try another way to achieve his goal of having his blood on the Iron Throne. Seeing that he personally had his own feelings for Arianne he may achieve this to some extent of course. He had his own plan in which he planned to sleep with many great ladies from great as well as lesser families. For now that plan was put on hold until later when he would organise a tour of the Seven Kingdoms. He would settle disputes, listen to grievances and bring order and peace to the kingdom while putting many beautiful ladies to bed. But now he will go to a meeting of his Small Council. 

He has summoned the royal administrator to attend.  
\- Tell Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn to come to the meeting of the Small Council. Tell them the king invites them - said Aemon.  
The royal administrator nodded.  
\- Of course, Your Grace," he replied, and then walked away to follow the order.  
Aemon turned to Ser Barristan.  
\- Ser Barristan, let the rest of the Kingsguard besides you and Ser Arthur guard my family when we go to the Council meeting.  
The old knight nodded.  
\- Very well, Your Grace, though I am not sure to attend Small Council meetings. I am not fond of politics though I understand my duties as Lord Commander-he replied.  
\- I know, Ser Barristan, but I could use your sober thinking and in the event of armed conflict, your judgement will be valuable to me,' Aemon explained.

They left the Throne Room and, following the corridors, soon reached the entrance leading to the Meeting Room. The door on either side was guarded by two Valyrian sphinxes of black marble with eyes of polished garnets.  
It was a richly furnished chamber. Rugs of Myr lay on the floor instead of rushes, and in one corner, a bas-relief depicting the Summer Isles was cradled by brightly painted beasts. Tapestries of Norvos, Qohor and Lys covered the walls and on one wall hung a great map of Westeros from the Wall to the Summer Sea. 

They were the first. 

Aemon was looking out the window at Blackwater Bay when Varys entered the room. The eunuch had a servile smile on his face and the king himself did not trust him much no less he was useful.

  
\- Your Grace, it is a pleasure to see you. Surely your presence will grace the meetings of the Small Council as King Rhaegar did before you, may the Seven watch over his soul," Varys declared and shook his hand.  
His palm left a lump of powder on his sleeve, and the Spider himself smelled sweet and faintly like flowers on a grave.   
\- 'My uncle was a great man and it will be difficult to replace him, but I will do my best to replace him or even surpass him,' Aemon replied.

Then came Ser Kevan Lannister who is a powerful man with broad shoulders and a thick waist. He wears short blond hair with a short trimmed beard and emerald eyes. He was dressed in a red and gold outfit and an equally red cloak fastened with a gold pin in the shape of a lion's head. He sat down in the seat reserved for the Master of Laws, greeting me with a handshake beforehand. Then came my father with the Grand Maester whom he led after which they took their places according to their positions in the Small Council. And after a while came Lord Paxter Redwyne who bowed low before the King and then took his seat.

At the very end came Prince Doran and Prince Oberyn, both dressed in the orange and yellow robes of the Dornish fashion. They took the seats reserved for additional advisors.  
When he realised that they had all arrived, he ordered his uncle to come out and guard the door to the Meeting Hall, then he took the King's seat and Ser Barristan the Lord Commander's.  
\- My Lords, my Princes, welcome to the first meeting of the Small Council in 298 years since Aegon's Conquest. Here we will discuss the most important matters of the Seven Kingdoms including the Crown Treasury, the Royal Fleet, the affairs of King's Landing, Dragonstone and the like. Today I would like to discuss the formation of a Royal Army of ten thousand, as I do not want to burden the treasury too much. Moreover, I know that many of you are also interested in the matter of my marriage, because a king who has a wife and children will ensure the stability of the family and the kingdom - said Aemon, observing the behaviour of the members of the Council and the invited Dornish princes. My father looked a little surprised, he must have thought that I would not care about power and that everything would fall on his shoulders, but the kinsman Aemon smiled, he liked that I took his advice to heart.

_Kill the boy in you, Aemon Targaryen. Winter will come soon. Kill the boy within you and let a man be born, for that is what the kingdom needs._

Doran and Oberyn whispered among themselves, at most not expecting it, rather that my father would speak and I would sit quietly as if I cared nothing, Ser Barristan nodded approvingly, Varys' smile was a mystery to him, he did not know what might be lurking there in his head, Ser Kevan looked at me and apparently wondered and Lord Paxter nodded like some monkey from the Summer Isles.

After that, of course, proposals began to be made.

Ser Kevan proposed on behalf of his brother his granddaughter Myrcelle Lannister, the daughter of his heiress Cersei with some lord, he himself did not remember what she was of great beauty just like her mother (fortunately she was not his mother), Lord Paxter mentioned both his daughter Desmer, whom he heard with red hair and a lot of freckles, and the niece of his wife and also the daughter of his cousin and friend Mace Tyrell, Margaery Tyrell who was called the Rose of Highgarden. Well, he had seen Lady Margaery and had to admit that the title suited her. He had a female figure, long, luscious brown curls, and eyes as brown as a doe's. He also knew she had been trained by her grandmothers, the infamous Queen of Thorns, Olenne Tyrell née Redwyne, the widow of Luthor Tyrell, and the mother of Mace Tyrell and his two sisters. He preferred not to have a scheming and conspiratorial wife with him who would care more about the interests of the family than the family into which she was married.  
Doran Martell, of course, proposed to his only daughter and heir, Princess Arianne Nymeros Martell, and Oberyn, surprisingly, came up with an offer to marry his cousin, Rhaenys Targaryen.  
  
 _Oberyn's idea is not bad. I am marrying a member of my bloodline, thanks to which we still maintain control of the dragons and at the same time he carries the blood of Martells. But I think Doran would rather be the grandfather of the next king than his great-uncle._

I listened for a while ago until I finally spoke.  
\- My gentlemen, I have decided to marry both Princess Daenerys Targaryen and Princess Arianne. However, I will warn those who meet who will inherit then. If the first son is Dany, he will marry Arianne's daughter, and if it is Arianne's son, he will marry Daenerys' daughter. If my word is not enough, you will have my word in writing, he said.

\- He would be more than grateful to a word on parchment, Your Grace- replied Prince Doran.

Lord Redwyne asked what Faith would say to that.

\- Nothing, Lord Paxter. The Great Septon is a trained seal that barks nicely at every call. My uncle Rhaegar had two wives, so I can't see either, and since we have dragons, we have to take care not to lose control of them. I don't need to say what would happen if we lost control of them, my lords, ”Aemon replied, looking at his Council.

Another thing he touched upon was the appointment of a position for Dorne. It only soothed Prince Dorne that his brother would have suggested, the Red Viper of Dorne embraced them.

\- We'll work out the details of it yet, but I think we'll all be happy about it, Prince Doran - Aemon replied. Well, almost everyone, Lord Redwyne wasn't too happy about it, but he didn't interfere. He probably decided that it was not worth crushing the copy in this case.

Another matter he wanted to discuss was the creation of the Royal Army.  
\- House Targaryen had never had their own strength beyond what the lords of the Crownlands and those of the Narrow Sea as well as individual great lords can provide them. However, during wars, the lords can stand up against us, which weakens us even when we have our dragons. Ten thousand constantly recruited and trained soldiers swearing by the Iron Throne will be of support in the event of wars like this and keep the Lords in check. In fact, this is less than most great lords can field, but it will show that the Crown is not weak but firm and stable. Ten thousand is the best number in order not to overburden the Treasury of the Crown, he said.

He saw that some of them were behind it, I saw that there were people like Lannister or Martell who were not very comfortable with it.  
  
 _Of course, this made us even less dependent on their help in times of war. My role is to defend the Kingdom, and I cannot do that without an army at hand._

Finally his father presented him with the cost of the Coronation along with the related feast and the like. He looked it over carefully.  
"It cost a little, Father, until Lord Manderly arrives, you will take care of the Crown's treasure and cover the costs of the Coronation with the feast and everything related to it," Aemon said.

\- All right, your grace. I'll take care of everything, replied Prince Daeron.

Aemon got up from his seat.  
\- That's it, I believe that the first meeting of the Small Council during my reign is over. If there is any question, please ask.

When there were no questions, he thanked the Council and the princes for coming. After everyone had left the room, he himself left with Ser Barristan at the end. Uncle Arthur was waiting for them. He went to his chamber accompanied by both knights. Upon reaching the chamber he went inside, I took a rolled up scroll from my desk and handed it to the Lord Commander.  
\- Ser Barristan, go to the Tower of the White Sword and study the list of candies. Ser Arthur will be watching over my chamber-King said.The old knight nodded and left, and Aemon returned to the chamber, where he lay down on the great bed and poured himself Arbor Red. He sipped, wondering how his first Little Council meeting had gone.

  
****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************  
  


Aemon was lying on the bed when his uncle peered inside.  
\- Lady Nymeria and Lady Tyene want to see you. Let them in, Your Grace?- He asked.

 _Ah, Nym and Tyene, time with him has always been good._

\- Let them in, uncle- Aemon replied. The door opened and Oberyn Martell's two daughters stepped inside.  
Nymeria Sand or Lady Nym, as many called her out of courtesy, is a tall and slender woman with straight, black hair which she braided with red gold wire into a long braid, and over her dark eyes she had two symmetrical curves. High cheekbones, full lips and milky white skin made her a pretty virgin given that, as far as he knew, Nym's mother was a noblewoman of Volantis. She was dressed in shiny, lilac robes and over her she was thrown on a cream-copper silk cape.  
From the koela, Tyene had golden hair and sky-blue eyes, and she wore a tight-fitting gown of pale blue brocade with sleeves of Myrian lace. She looks as innocent as the Virgin herself.  
He smiled at them.

\- What brings my good friends to me?- Aemon asked, grinning.  
\- You know, we'd love to spend time with you- Tyene replied. As he sat on the edge of the bed, Oberyn's golden-haired daughter sat on his lap and gave him a passionate kiss. He felt him stopping. Tyene stroked him through her pants, smiling.  
\- I can see that our Dragon likes it very much. How about the fact that we will give you great pleasure also with Nym. Arianne wanted us to milk your sperm, she said.  
\- We'll see you can handle it, my dear- Aemon replied as Nymeria sat on the bed next to him, took off his crown and the top of his garments. She rubbed her hands over his chest while Tyene pulled off his pants.  
His penis stood in front of Sand's face.  
\- Still so big and hard, my king- she said, pumping her penis up and down. Aemon whimpered at it as he stripped off his gowns and buried his face in Nym's lovely breasts. He sucked and licked them, getting Nymeria's moans. As his cock became stiff, he felt Tyene's lips wrap around him, taking him deeply. He grabbed her hair and shoved his penis deeper. Tyene had to breathe through her nose to keep from choking on Aemon's huge penis. She had never had such a huge cock in her mouth before. She sucked him insistently, working her tongue along the long shaft and head, squeezing his balls full of sperm.  
Aemon took care of Nym's breasts and felt her pussy get wet. He immediately stuck one and then two fingers there, moving them quickly, winning the reward in the form of Sand's loud moans. At the same time, he felt that it would soon come in Tyene's mouth. After a dozen thrusts, he released a massive amount of cum in Tyene's mouth. When he licked the sperm from his mouth and then shared with her sister, his cock stood up again.  
"Now let Nym mount me and Tyene sit on my face," he ordered.  
Both women gladly obeyed his instructions. Nymeria jumped on him and mounted him, while Tyene sat on his face. Aemon licked her clit, ripping it deep inside her. Moaned at the ride of Nym.  
\- OH AEMON, I missed your spear in me- Nymeria groaned, riding him. In turn, Tyene also groaned at the gifted tongue of the king.  
Aemon just feasted on the pussy and ass of the daughter of Red Viper as the walls of Nym's pussy tightened tightly on his cock which felt like it was about to extract semen.  
Aemon intensively rode his tongue measurably on Tyene's pussy and ass until he finally made her orgasm while his penis spilled semen inside Nym.  
He then got up and made them both lie on their stomachs so he had easy access to their ass. Nym and Tyene did it and then fucked their asses measurably. He enjoyed the softness and groans of both beautiful women who were crying him so he wouldn't end quickly. Aemon would not let them finish quickly, although it would be his last powerful orgasm in which he would flood both Sand with his dragon seed.  
\- Remember, you are mine and you will share the bed with me- he said.  
\- We are yours, our king. Fuck our brains out- Nymeria and Tyene said.  
\- With pleasure - Aemon replied and fucked them so hard that he finally spilled his semen on both asses.  
After all, he lay down on the bed where both Sand Snakes snuggled up.  
He couldn't wait to travel around the kingdom. The Ladies of the Seven Kingdoms are waiting for him. He fell asleep with a smile on his lips.


	5. A shadow of the futur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aemon wonders about his uncle and cousins' dragons. The Three-eyed Crow contacts the young king and casts a shadow over the future.

He sat in a lonely king. Previously it belonged to his uncle Rhaegar I Targaryen and is adorned with portraits of great kings of the Targaryen dynasty such as Aegon the Conqueror, Jaehaerys the Reconciler, Daeron the Good and Aegon V Unexpected.

And now also a portrait of King Rhaegar I Targaryen himself, who died during the Plague.

Aemon himself gave a few trinkets like a wooden, painted dragon that his father once carved him, a drawing showing him with his parents and siblings, a pen, ink and a pile of fresh parchment sheets that will probably provide for granting acts, regulations, judgments and the like in the future. The desk itself was decent, oak, solid and strong. Good for the job ahead of him.

After pleasuring between Nymeria and Tyene's legs, he had to say goodbye to them and deal with the affairs of the kingdom. The Small Council meeting was just a step in the governing of the Seven Kingdoms. Now he had to settle the formalities for the engagement with Arianne Martell, talk to Grandma Rhaella about the engagement with Daenerys, think with whom to engage Lili to strengthen the Targaryen without compromising the lords' exuberant ambitions, devise the route of the first royal tour (then the father as the King's Hand would be he dealt with matters in the capital when I traveled around the Seven Kingdoms, talked with the people and lords, and settled disputes and conflicts and so on.) as well as plan a plan to create a permanent Crown Army which was very necessary and at the same time not to burden the Crown treasury too much. And he was going to talk to Ser Barristan about the White Cloak Candidates.  
So he had a lot to do with to do.

So he decided to deal with the engagement first.  
\- Your Grace, Prince Doran Martell wishes an audience with you - Uncle Arthur informed him from behind the door.  
\- Tell him that she will give him her and let him in- Aemon replied, reviewing the cursory plan for the construction and financing of the Crown Army so far. He would still have to talk to his father about it.  
The door opened and the Prince of Dorne entered and nodded.  
\- Your Grace- he said.  
\- Prince Doran, sit down- I replied - Maybe wine?  
\- I'd love to, king.  
Aemon got up and poured himself and Doran some wine, then sat down and took a small sip, then put the goblet on the desk.  
\- Thank you for granting an audience, Your Grace.  
\- Let us spare ourselves blandishments, Prince Doran. You want to make sure that even if Arianne does not give birth to a son before Daenerys, your blood will eventually end up on the Iron Throne, Aemon replied, looking at him closely. Doran Martell's face betrayed little.  
\- Indeed, were it not for the Pestilence, your cousin and my nephew would have sat on the Iron Throne, my blood. I hope that my daughter will be treated properly by you.  
\- Of course she'll be treated well. He will be on a par with Daenerys and with me will rule the Seven Kingdoms like Aegon the Dragon and his sister-wives.  
Immediately I took my pen, soaked it in ink and made a contract regarding our engagement and possibly also that if not Arianne's son, her daughter would become the next queen and her son with her son Daenerys would later become king. He was still talking to the prince when he signed the document and put his seal there as a sign of its authenticity and then gave it to Martell.  
\- Well, since this is settled, let's arrange the dowry, and the engagement between you and my daughter Arianne will be arranged.  
After a short negotiation, Aemon agreed to a certain amount in golden dragons and silver deer.  
After that, Doran Martell bowed him farewell and left his solitude.  
He was waiting for his grandmother. Rhaella Targaryen had had a lot in her life as the wife of her brother Aerys Targaryen and after his death she was better off, although she never rode her own dragon. Apparently, not every Targaryen has a dragon of their own.  
He was wondering about it when Uncle Arthur looked inside.  
\- Your grace, your grandmother wants to see you- he said.  
\- Let her in- Aemon replied as his silver-robed grandmother entered.  
\- Aemon, grandson, I wonder why Dany?- Rhaella asked as she sat down in the chair.  
\- It is important to me, besides, I need someone who has Valyrian blood in our veins, thanks to which we control our dragons- he replied.  
Rhaella sighed.  
\- I hope you treat her well. I know you and I know you are not a bad boy. Daeron raised you well, she said, and ruffled her grandson's hair.  
\- I promise Dany will be fine. With me and Ari we will rule Westeros together like Aegon and his sisters or Jaehaerys and the Good Queen Alysanne, Aemon replied.  
\- I know you will take care of her. Let her have a better husband than I had. But remember, it's better for you to be true because you'll be dealing with your pissed off grandmother.  
Aemon knew he was not joking. The loss of her son and two grandchildren only made her laugh.  
Rhaella got up and gracefully left the solitude of her grandson and before him her son and before him her husband and brother. He knew Aemon would care and take care of Dany as much as he could.

After Grandmother left, Aemon had time to further develop his plan for the Crown Forces before his father came to present the costs associated with the undertaking.

He took a piece of parchment where he made calculations, diagrams, plans for training and equipping the Army and its accommodation. All of this required a certain amount of meticulousness and proper planning. When my father came, he was tired of it, considering how many things were to maintain, equip and train the army.

\- Your Grace - he bowed. - I have a cost estimate for this army you want to create. They are small, but the Treasury does not suffer from a lack of funding, so it should be able to hold an army of ten thousand.

\- Okay, I will start working on it soon. For now, I'm thinking of going on my first royal tour, Father.

\- I think it's a good idea, son. Your subjects will see a king whom they can tell about their problems and worries, and the lords, seeing you in all their majesty on Tyrax's back, will have something to think about, and they will certainly refuse to rebel, replied Prince Daeron.

He spent the next hour with his father perfecting the plan to establish the Crown Army, a ten thousand standing army that swore only by the Iron Throne and received all equipment and remuneration from the Crown Treasury. This fact was costly, but useful in the long run to the Targaryen Dynasty and their reign. He wanted to leave behind a legacy and be remembered well, and certainly better than The Lecher King.

When he finished discussing the Crown Army affairs, he said goodbye to my father, and I myself went with Uncle Arthur to the White Sword Tower to discuss some candidates. Passing a dozen or so corridors and going out to the courtyard where knights and squires were practicing in the sweat of their brow, he decided to stay in Godswood of the Red Keep with something touched first. He might have looked at the old knight Kingsguard later.

He soon reached Godswood. It was an acre of elms, alders, and black poplars. A large oak was used as a heart tree. Leaving his uncle in front of him so that no one would disturb him, he went inside and, when he reached the heart tree, sat down in front of him and stretched his bones. In the air he could hear crickets playing and birds singing to which he listened with relaxation.

A great black raven landed on one of the branches and watched the Targaryen king sitting under the heart tree.

 _There is also King Aemon Targaryne, time to find out what threat is on the world. Without the support of the entire Westeros Wall and the Night Watch, the hope of saving the whole world will fall._

When Aemon closed his eyes, he thought he heard a voice.

_Aemon Targaryen, the time has come. Cold winds have risen and snow is falling to the north. Ancient powers rise up to bring doom to the world. Your role is to prevent it_

Aemon's eyes snapped open.

\- Shit, it was probably an ordinary dream - he said when a raven landed on his shoulder and croaked.

 _It wasn't a dream, I bring you news._

Aemon shook his shoulder and jumped away from the crow.

\- It must be a dream, I think that raven is talking- he said and pinched his arm. It hurt so it wasn't a dream. A raven landed on his head and pecked him on the forehead.

\- Whoa, what in the name of gods do you want?- He asked.

_That you would hear me, Aemon Targaryen, for an enemy you have never dreamed of grows in the north beyond the Wall. Others rise again and only united Westeros can stop them._

\- Others? After all, the Others are extinct and the masters say they weren't even there, replied Aemon.

 _Maesters do not know much about this matter, and they most eagerly want magic to disappear. But that's not what we're talking about now. You must go to the North. My strength is strongest there. I am associated with Weirwood and my magic is strongest around them. To the south, there are hardly any Weirwoods except the Isle of Faces. There I will teach you more._

\- And who exactly are you if you can know?- Aemon asked.

 _I have many names, some call me the Last Green Seer, others call me the Three Eyed Crow. You call me Brynden, that's my real name. I am asking you not to mention this to anyone. I can think you are crazy._

\- I would have thought so myself, but let it be. He is planning a royal tour in the near future and the North is as good as any other kingdom.

_Well, you will see me in your dreams when you are in Winterfell, the seat of the Stark House. There you will learn more about the threat from beyond the Wall._

\- Let it be, I hope this isn't some really fucked up dream - Aemon said.  
The raven pecked him on the forehead again.  
 _I am not a dream, Aemon Targaryen_ \- the bird replied, then flew up and flew north.

Aemon sat down on the ground and wondered what had happened to him.

_No way out, you need to go North._

Luckily, Uncle Arthur didn't hear him. He didn't feel like explaining it. He got up, shook himself, and went to him.  
You have to see Ser Barristan.


	6. Appendix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small addition to the Dragon King.

**298 years since Aegon's Conquest**

** House Targaryen **

**King Aemon I Targaryen** (Born in 282 AC, 16 Years Old)  
  
\- His Twin Sister: Princess Liliaenys Targaryen (Born in 282 AC, 16 Years Old)  
  
\- His Brother: Crown Prince Baelon Targaryen (Born in 285 AC, 13 Years Old), His Heir  
  
\- His Sister: Princess Dyanna Targaryen (Born in 287 AC, 11 Years Old)  
  
\- His Late Sister: Princess Aemma Targaryen ( Born in 290 AC and Died in 290 AC [ she died of winter fever], 1 Year Old)  
  
\- His Brother: Prince Aenar Targaryen (Born in 292 AC, 6 Years Old)  
  
  
  
\- His Mother: Princess Ashara Dayne (Born in 262 AC, 36 Years Old), Princess of Summerhall  
  
\- His Father: Prince Daeron Targaryen (Born in 261 AC, 37 Years Old), Prince of Summerhall, Hand of the King   
  
  
\- His Late Uncle: King Rhaegar I Targaryen (Born in 259 and Died in 298 AC [He died killed by the Pestilence], 39 Years Old)  
  
\- His Aunt: Queen Dowager Elia Martell (Born in 257 AC, 41 Years Old)  
  
\- His Cousin: Princess Rhaenys Targaryen (Born in 280 AC, 18 Years Old)  
  
\- His Late Cousin: Crown Prince Aegon Targaryen (Born in 281/282 and Died in 298 AC [He died killed by the Pestilence], 17/16 Years Old)  
  
\- His Aunt: Queen Dowager Lyanna Stark (Born in 266 AC, 32 Years Old)  
  
\- His Late Cousin: Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen (Born in 283 AC and Died in 298 AC [[He died killed by the Pestilence], 15 Years Old)  
  
\- His Cousin: Princess Visenya Targaryen (Born in 285 AC, 13 Years Old)  
  
\- His Cousin: Princess Lyarra Targaryen (Born in 288 AC, 10 Years Old)  
  
  
\- His Uncle: Prince Viserys Targaryen (Born in 276 AC, 22 Years Old)  
  
\- His Aunt: Princess Daenerys Targaryen (Born in 282 AC, 16 Years Old), His engaged in king Aemon I Targaryen

  
\- His Late Grandfather: King Aerys II Targaryen (Born in 244 AC and Died in 283 AC [Officially killed by Ser Jaime Lannister, unofficially by Queen Rhaelle], 39 Years Old)  
  
\- His Grandmother: Queen Dowager Rhaella Targaryen (Born in 246 AC, 52 Years Old)  
  
  
  
  
 **His Small Council:  
  
** \- Prince Daeron Targaryen (Born in 261 AC, 37 Years Old), Prince of Summerhall, Hand of the King  
  
\- Grand Maester Aemon Targaryen ( Born in 198 AC, 100 Years Old)  
  
\- Ser Kevan Lannister (Born in 244 AC, 54 Years Old), Master of Laws  
  
\- Lord Wyman Manderly ( Born in 240 AC, 58 Years Old), Lord of White Harbor, Master of Coin   
  
\- Lord Paxter Redwyne ( Born in 260 AC, 38 Years Old), Lord of Arbor, Master of Ships  
  
\- Varys (Born in 246 AC, 52 Years Old), Master of Whisperers  
  
\- Ser Barristan Selmy ( Born in 236 AC, 62 Years Old), Lord Commander of the Kingsguard  
  
\- Prince Oberyn Martell (Born in 258 AC, 40 Years Old), Dorne Advisor  
  
  
 **His Kingsguard:  
**  
\- Ser Barristan Selmy ( Born in 236 AC, 62 Years Old), Lord Commander of the Kingsguard [Nominated in 260 AC, Made Lord Commander in 283 AC]  
  
\- Ser Oswell Whent (Born in 252 AC, 46 Years Old), [Nominated in 274 AC]  
  
\- Ser Arthur Dayne (Born in 258 AC, 40 Years Old), [Nominated in 276 AC]  
  
\- Ser Jaime Lannister (Born in 266 AC, 32 Years Old,) [Nominated in 281 AC]  
  
\- Ser Benjen Stark (Born in 268 AC, 30 Years Old) [Nominated in 284 AC]

-Vacant Position

-Vacant Position

  
 **Some Courtiers** :  
  
\- Lady Brienne of Tarth ( Born in 280 AC, 18 Years Old), Princess Liliaenys sworn shield  
  
\- Ser Allise Thorne (Born in 248 AC, 50 Years Old), Commander of the Gold Cloaks  
  
\- Ser Malfyn Rykker (Born in 255 AC, 43 Years Old), The King’s Justice  
  
\- Hamish the Harper (Born in 240 AC, 43 Years Old), Court Singer

\- Thoros of Myr (Born in 248 AC, 35 Years Old), a Red Priest

**House Dayne  
**

**Lord Beric Dayne** (Born in 234 AC, 54 Years Old), Lord Starfall  
  
\- His Wife: Lady Elaena Velaryon (Born in 236 AC and Died in 280 AC, [She drowned during a trip to Driftmark during a sea voyage],44 Years Old)  
  
-Their Children:  
  
\- Ser Andrik Dayne (Born in 254 AC, 44 Years Old), His Heir  
  
\- His Wife: Eyrina Gargalen (Born in 258 AC, 40 Years Old)  
  
\- Their Childre:  
  
\- Miscarriages and stillbirth  
  
\- Edric Dayne (Born in 285 AC, 13 Years Old)  
  
\- Elaena Dayne (Born in 288 AC, 10 Years Old)  
  
\- Emyl Dayne (Born in 294 AC, 4 Years Old)  
  
  
\- Ser Arthur Dayne (Born in 258 AC, 40 Years Old), a Knight of the Kingsguard  
  
  
\- Ashara Dayne (Born in 262 AC, 36 Years Old), Princess of Summerhall  
  
\- Her Husband: Daeron Targaryen (Born in 261 AC, 37 Years Old), Prince of Summerhall, Hand of the King  
  
  
\- Allyria Dayne (Born in 276 AC, 22 Years Old)  
  
\- Her engaged: Lord Beric Dondarrion ( Born in 276 AC, 22 Years Old), Lord of Blackhaven  
  
  
\- His Late Brother: Ser Belen Dayne (Born in 235 AC and Died in 262 AC [Killed by outlaws near Prince of the Pass], 27 Years Old)  
  
\- His Late Good Sister: Lady Olena Manwoody (Born in 237 AC and Died in 263 AC, 26 Years Old)  
  
\- His nephew: Ser Cahir Dayne (Born in 256, 42 Years Old)

  
**House Stark  
**

**Lord Paramount** **Brandon Stark** (Born is 262 AC, 36 Years Old) Lord Winterfell of Warden of the North  
  
\- His Wife: Lady Catelyn Tully (Born in 264 AC, 34 Years Old) Lady Winterfell  
  
\- Their Children:  
  
\- Cregan Stark, twin brother Torrhen (Born in 283 AC, 16 Years Old), His Heir  
  
\- Torrhen Stark, twin brother Cregan (Born in 283 AC, 16 Years Old)  
  
\- Sansa Stark (Born in 285 AC, 13 Years Old)  
  
\- Roderick Stark (Born in 287 AC, 11 Years Old)  
  
\- Lymara Stark (Born in 290 AC, 9 Years Old)  
  
\- Lyra Stark (Born in 293 AC, 5 Years Old)  
  
\- His Siblings:  
  
  
\- Eddard Stark (Born in 263 AC, 35 Years Old) Lord Silian  
  
\- His Wife: Lad Jonelle Cerwyn (Born in 267 AC, 31 Years Old) Lady Silian  
  
\- Their Children:  
  
\- Robb Stark (Born in 284 AC, 15 Years Old) His Heir  
  
\- Arya Stark (Born in 286 AC, 12 Years Old)   
  
\- Arsa Stark (Born, 289 AC, 9 Years Old)  
  
\- Rickon Stark (Born 291 AC, 7 Years Old)  
  
  
\- Queen Dowager Lyanna Stark (Born in 266 AC, 32 Years Old)  
  
\- Her Late Husband: King Rhaegar I Targaryen (Born in 259 and Died in 298 AC [He died killed by the Pestilence], 39 Years Old)  
  
  
\- Ser Benjen Stark (Born in 268 AC, 30 Years Old), a Knight of the Kingsguard  
  


**House Martell**

**Prince Doran Martell** (Born in 248 AC, 50 Years Old), Prince of Dorne  
  
-His Wife: Princess Mellario of Norvos (Born in 250, 48 Years Old)

-Their Children:

-Princess Arianne Martell (Born in 276 AC, 22 Years Old), His engaged in king Aemon I Targaryen

-Prince Quentyn Martell (Born in 281 AC, 17 Years Old), His Heir  
  
\- Prince Trystane Martell (Born in 287 AC, 11 Years Old)  
  
  


His Siblings:

-Prince Mors Martell (Born in 251 AC and Died in 256 AC, [Frailness], 5 Years Old)

-Prince Olyvar Martell (Born in 254 AC and Died in 258 AC, [Fever], 4 Years Old)

\- Queen Dowager Elia Martell (Born in 257 AC, 41 Years Old)  
  
\- His Late Husband: King Rhaegar I Targaryen (Born in 259 and Died in 298 AC [He died killed by the Pestilence], 39 Years Old)  
  
  


\- Prince Oberyn Martell (Born in 258 AC, 40 Years Old)  
  
\- His Favorite: Ellaria Sand (Born in 261 AC, 37 Years Old)  
  


-His Bastard Daughters, The Sand Snakes:

-Obara Sand (Born in 272 AC, 26 Years Old)

-Nymeria Sand (Born in 275 AC, 23 Years Old)

-Tyene Sand (Born in 276 AC, 22 Years Old)

-Sarella Sand (Born in 280 AC, 18 Years Old)

\- Elianna Sand (Born in 285 AC, 13 Years Old)  
  
\- Obella Sand ( Born in 287 AC, 11 Years Old)  
  
\- Dorea Sand (Born in 291 AC, 7 Years Old)  
  
\- Loreza Sand (Born in 293 AC, 5 Years Old)  
  
  
  
-His Cousin: Ser Manfryd Martell (Born in 251 AC, 47 Years Old)


End file.
